Meague Song Fic Collection
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: A Collection of One-shots dedicated to a playlist of songs based on Teague and Mina's relationship. Rated T to be safe.
1. In The End

RKK: So, My husband got me stuck on a playlist he's started with the intentions of using it for our "Unfortunate Fairytale" themed party in a few years. (Agh, costuming.) ANNYYY WHOOOO! I literally came up with the idea when I had a keyboard fall on my head. This will be a collection of Oneshot Songfics, up first is Black Veil Brides, because I say so…. TEAGUE!

Teague: RKK owns nothing… The others and myself belong to Chanda Hahan… If we belonged to her, you can bet your sweet ass Jared wouldn't exist, Annalora would commit suicide, and Ever would be a stripper… (RKK: No she wouldn't!) Seeing as how she owns nothing… There's the door, and I will now make my exit… *poof*

Note: This little gem takes place somewhere between the Choosing Ceremony and Teague blowing up the Godmother's guild in Reign… (Because I hate Jared, that's why.) This is obviously slightly AU due to some discrepancies and the fact I can. The featured song, rather, the song to listen to while reading is In the End by Black Veil Brides. (Trololololol) If you watch the music video, Imagine Teague in the singer's place and you'll understand how this idea came about. For now, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

EDIT: So someone stalked my profile and all of my songfics got deleted, as they've been up for years with no issues so it kind of makes me laugh. I no longer have the originals (YAY COMPUTER FAILURE!), thus none of them will be re-posted. THIS ONE however, they gave me a chance to edit it. *snort* ANY WAY! Since my Give two shits meter is broken, and the field I grow my fucks in is barren as hell... I COULD say some things but I'm going to merely mention Stephen King, and *sings a more mature version of: "Let It Go"*... SO, If you would like the Lyrics Version, feel free to e-mail me. (OR PM me.)

 _ **In The End**_

Teague frowned. He could almost feel the energy of the crowd behind the curtain he and a few other Fae were standing behind. It had taken very little persuasion of the Fae variety for Teague to convince Nan Taylor to con one Whilhelmina Grimm, Mina for short, into attending a concert. Of course nobody would give the Fae prince a second thought if he told them he was a singer on the human plane. In fact, he told his mother once, she laughed herself stupid for hours and still would chuckle when Teague mentioned the human plane.

Without much warning the curtains opened to a loud thud of a drum, signaling the beginning of the song to open the show. One of Teague's favorites as well as his personal message to Mina.

Teague's voice was strong and clear, as he closed his eyes, strumming the black bass guitar in his hands. Teague was dressed in all black, his hair was combed over all to one side, his chest was bare and flashed his audience from beneath a black leather vest. His hands were covered in black gloves, his leather tight fitting skinny pants hung dangerously low on his hips. His foot tapped to the beat in his black combat boots that could have very well been stolen from Ever's closet. Teague very rarely got super into his shows, especially since it was dangerous for him to not remain vigilant. However, this show was for Mina, and for him to issue a challenge to his little female Grimm.

Teague slowly opened his eyes, scanning the audience for his Grimm. He found her, oddly dressed in what appeared to be Ever's clothing. She was stunning in a white tube top, lace black fingerless gloves adorned her arms, on her hips hung a short microminiskirt in red and black plaid, to top it off he wasn't too sure but he swore she was wearing Ever's boots. She didn't seem to realize who was exactly on stage. A little Fae influence would make sure she caught on. He smirked at the thought.

Emphasizing certain lines would let Mina know who was on stage, then she would no longer be so comfortable. Though it wasn't as though he wanted anything more than to maybe spook his little Grimm. He watched as the subtle terror began to creep over her face as she realized he was staring at her through his white contacts. Bingo!

Teague met Mina's eyes as her mouth fell open. The black lipstick, he had to admit looked rather good against her pale skin. Secretly, he was glad she had let the glamour, making her look more sociably as a human, fade, showing off her seiren heritage with a hint of the pixie's wild style. In short, the things Teague would do if he could get his Grimm alone – and none of his thoughts had anything to do with torture.

The rest of the concert flew by with no incidents, but the fact Mina seemed to be more and more afraid of him as he kept catching her eyes with refrences to the story and one of them having an eminent demise. It unnerved the Dark Prince. He wasn't sure exactly why it made him uncomfortable to watch her squirm. Teague led the way out into the lobby of the concert hall where the rest of the band mingled with the human fans. Teague, however, after signing a few autographs, spotted Mina by the bathroom, obviously waiting for Nan. He made a beeline for her watching her look panicked as he approached.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Teague asked simply. He eyed the dark makeup on her face as she chewed her lip in thought.

"I'd be lying if I said no…" Mina surprisingly mumbled in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed gently.

"Walk with me." It was an order, but Mina knew better than to cross him in the middle of a public place. He took her by the arm, leading her away from the restrooms and through the crowd to the back dressing rooms.

Mina was vaguely wondering what Teague was up to when he reached a door that he flung open and threw her through. Mina grunted as she fell into the room, gasping as she looked up to find Teague walking through the door and locking it with a loud snap of his fingers. She sputtered and babbled as she attempted to get to her feet. Teague grabbed Mina and whirled her with ease toward a couch. She squealed in terror as Teague closed the distance between them falling on top of her onto the couch.

"Get off me, Teague, you're heavy!" Mina squeaked causing Teague to smirk before the unthinkable happened.

Teague grabbed both her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand before he ran the other down her arm, across her bare shoulder up her neck before plunging it into the hair at the top of her neck. While grabbing a fistful of hair he pressed his lips to hers. Mina struggled for a moment in shock before she gave in and kissed him back. When Teague drew back he gave her a soft look.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate." He said, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper. Mina stared at him for a moment, his lips were stained with the black lipstick she had borrowed from Nan.

"If I could remove the dagger shard…" Mina said softly a twitch in her wrist told him what she wanted to do, Teague frowned.

"That would kill me Mina. You know it, deep down, I have to die in the end." Teague said softly. He watched the conflicted emotions run across his Grimm's face. Without warning she began to cry, soft, and sorrow filled sobs escaped her, "I'm not afraid to die, Mina, that's why I opened the concert with that song… I wanted to tell you I'm ready to die if you are willing to do the deed… I can't do it, the dagger won't let me…"

"I don't want you to die. There has to be a way to remove the shard and-" Mina was cut off by Teague withdrawing his hand from her hair to gently place a finger on her lips.

"I'm not worth saving Mina… I've done too many terrible things." Teague gave her a sorrowful look. Mina sobbed harder, shaking her head.

"Don't say that… There's always someone worth saving, no matter what their past is… Mina whispered as Teague released her hands.

"I wish it was true, Mina, but it's impossible." Teague leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers once again. Her hands fell to his chest, gently resting on the bare skin, her fingers gently brushing against the scar where he had been stabbed with the dagger of Erjad. Mina dared to look into his eyes, the blue distorted by white contacts making Mina frown sadly.

"I could have saved you, Teague, I wish I hadn't saved Farah, if I hadn't been so stupid we… We could have had a future…" She said dejectedly. Teague chuckled.

"Mina, you're not a prophet, there's no way you could have foreseen the outcome of saving Farah. All I know is I'm glad you were able to be with me for the short time I was allowed to spend time in your company." Teague reached under Mina and pulled out the very dagger Farah had stabbed him with – The Dagger of Erjad, "Please, Mina… I can't do it myself." Teague set the dagger aside before he stood, helping Mina to her feet and pulling her into his arms. Mina clung to him, her face buried deeply in his chest.

"You can't make me, Teague… I won't do it…" She mumbled into his chest, clinging to his vest as if it were the only thing keeping her in reality.

"Please, Mina, I need you to set me free… How you do it, I don't care…" Teague whispered kissing her hair gently. Mina placed a hand on Teague's chest, his bare skin warm, his frantic heartbeat betrayed that he was more afraid and apprehensive than he let on.

"I love you, Teague… I always will love you… There's been no other than you…" Mina sobbed before she made a grabbing motion against his chest and slowly drew her hand away, clutched tightly. Teague gasped as pain seared through him Mina slowly moved away from him before jerking her hand back and away, a small wound appeared to the left of the stab scar on Teague's chest, the shard flew from the prince's chest, embedding into the wall behind Mina. Mina's eyes were closed as she sobbed falling to her knees in unison with Teague. He gently laid his forehead to hers as she opened her eyes slowly. The wound wasn't as bad as she thought it was, though Teague seemed to be in great amounts of pain. She laid him back on the floor, pressing gently on the wound she pressed fae magic into the wound, watching as it healed.

"I'm sorry, Mina… I didn't mean for you to have to resort to this… I love you…" Teague raised a hand to her cheek. Teague looked to her, the bright blue orbs shined with pain, "Please, find someone who will make you happy… " Teague grimaced.

"You were the only one who made me happy, Teague, I'm not going to give up on you… No now, Not ever." Mina sobbed before she noticed his eyes had closed and his breathing had become shallow, "Please, don't leave me Teague…" She whispered with a hiccup. With shaking hands, Mina retrieved the seam ripper from her cleavage and opened a gate beneath them sucking them into the Fae plane. Without thinking about where they would land, Mina clutched Teague's half conscious form to her as they landed with a small bounce in the Tower of Fates. Teague managed to open an eye slowly.

"Going for irony's sake?" He questioned weakly as he cuddled into her. Even as he was dying, Teague was attempting humor. Mina quickly spoke to shush him.

"You're not going to die here, Teague. Listen to me… It began here, it will finish here. In the beginning there was darkness, and from the darkness came the light. It's safe to say, Teague, you've been the darkness of my life, and I've been the light in yours. You asked me before if I would stay with you, forever, and I told you yes. My answer is still the same as it was back then, Teague. I will serve a purpose as a Fate by your side, but only if you fight for it." Mina then bent over Teague and kissed him passionately. The two of them were enveloped in a bright golden light as Fae magic flowed to the two of them.

When the kiss ended Teague stood with Mina wrapped tightly in his arms, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Mina looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I guess I didn't think of that solution…" Teague then chuckled, "Safe to say, Whilhelmina Grimm, that you're stuck with me…" He told her playfully rubbing his nose against hers. Mina giggled.

"I expected a much worse Fate, but I guess this one will do." Mina squealed as he picked her up and twirled her about in joy.

"I Love you, Mina Grimm." Teague whispered before he gave her a kiss as he set her on her feet.

"You know I love you, as well, Teague." Mina replied with a happy sigh as she and Teague stood in each other's arms.

RKK: DONE!

Teague: Sap.

Mina: *sits in corner gagging and pantomiming vomiting*

RKK: I should have killed Teague…

Teague: … Bitch.

WOOOO! So, this is the first one shot I've actually been able to complete in four years. (or more…. Yikes) I'm somewhat ashamed, but I have two toddlers now, so I can't just do as I please… unless I want many pages deleted and much cussing and all that. SO! I hope you enjoyed. Read and review and I may post another when I get the time and energy to do one.


	2. Seize the Day

SO! Review responses (I stole the idea from someone, because I can…) be Prepared?

Guest: It's actually my HUSBAND'S taste in music. I just go along with it because it fit. But thanks for the compliment, I enjoy listening to the songs for hours on end to get things right.

xXMADD1EXx: Your review made me smile. I wasn't actually aiming for cute, but if it pleases my reviewers I may go sappy more than I like to. *sucker for sad endings*

Evx: Haha, My girls are monsters, I love them, but when they delete ten pages of a novel I'm working on, I tend to flip. As for Meague, I'm okay with it, it's better than Mina being with Brody or Jared. *gag* My ship that really sets me sailing on the vast sea of pairings is to be kept a secret for now.

Note: So, Lyrics version, pm or e-mail me, I'm not bashful.

A side note: This was originally ten plus pages, however, since there was a mishap involving a system update on my computer and three toddlers (my girls and my nephew) I lost all but one page. I'm sort of upset but I'll live, but for now, without adieu.

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own the Unfortunate fairytale series… if I did: Brody would be drown by the water polo team, Nix would be Ever's bitch, and Nan would be one hell of a Fae. Seeing as I don't, there's nothing but fantasy and the killing of certain characters will stay in my head. As much as I wish Avenged Sevenfold were my harem, they aren't, and "Seize The Day" belongs to each of their sexy asses, not mine.

Warnings: *passes out tissues* Beware of Feels.

 _ **Seize The Day**_

Teague stared through the shattered window to the tower of fates. He felt the hate coursing through him. She BETRAYED him, how DARE she! He let out a roar of anger as a bright light ripped through the scattered shards left in the frames of what used to be windows. She was running, he could tell. To where, he assumed that she was headed to the human plane.

"FIND HER!" His order echoed through the night, "SUMMON THE REAPERS! I WANT THEM TO FIND HER AND MAKE HER PAY! MAKE HER WHOLE FAMILY PAY! HAVE THE REAPERS FIND AND HUNT HER FAMILY UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE IS DEAD!" The words echoed in the empty room, his orders heard by all.

~~Present Day~~

Teague paced the room, it was in disarray around him. The anger and hate he had felt toward Mina had faded when she had removed the shard of the dagger of Erjad that had poisoned him and his heart. How she did it and caused him to have no remembrance of the event, he had no clue. All Teague knew was he now had two scars and she had merely disappeared from his life and off the face of the planet, rather from both planes. Finally Teague found what he was looking for in the chaos that was his personal study, a small silver hand mirror with the words "Whilhelmina Grimm" in a curly cursive script engraved on the back side. Teague saw his reflection in the mirror for a moment. His dark blue eyes focused in worry as he gently whispered her name.

His image swirled and faded as it was replaced with a dismal scene. Mina was sitting on her bed in a ball, and the form of the pixie, Ever Farendale, stood beside the bed shaking her head. When he was able to hear the conversation that met his ears made him stare at the mirror in a state somewhere between terror and intrigue.

"You can't hide it forever, Mina…" Ever said softly. Mina let out another sniffle.

"I can try. It's not like there was ever anything between us, he was my enemy, and I had the stupidity to fall in love with him." Mina's barely coherent mumble replied. Teague's jaw fell open at this. He vaguely wondered if that meant that she regretted falling in love with him.

"You couldn't control that, Mina… You have to look to the future… The baby depends on it…" Ever's words once again sent Teague's jaw metaphorically to the floor as it flopped uselessly as well as unattractively open and closed. Teague tried to think as Ever's image sat next to that of the ball of sadness that was Mina. Teague could feel the depression that Mina was experiencing, it confused him. There was no reason for her to have dropped off the face of his world and be this depressed unless… Teague looked away from the mirror for a moment as he listened to Mina sob.

"I was just some girl to him. I'm sure Teague has found a wife by now and that they're living happily ever after." Mina sniffled with another choking sob. "I have no happily ever after, don't you see that?" Mina said as something occurred to Teague. He had slept with Mina, during the choosing ceremony. As far as he knew for her it had only been about two or three months. She had braved angering him and tricked him to remove the Dagger shard from his heart, not only that but he had introduced him to a strong female fae with the hopes that she would be able to succeed where so many had failed with Teague's affection.

"Mina, go to him, find out…" Ever pressed with a frown. Mina shook her head.

"He still hates me… There's no way… There's no way I could tell him… I tricked him. I lied to him. What makes you think he wants anything to do with a pathetic excuse of a half breed like me?" She sobbed shaking her head at Ever. Teague frowned. From her words, he knew that she really believed that Teague had moved on. Little did she know, he hadn't, the Fae girl he had been introduced to, had jumped from the tower of Fates to her death when someone suggested she should take the role of Fate by Teague's side. Teague hadn't been fond of the fae girl like he had with Mina. Teague set the mirror face down on his desk before he immediately picked it back up and cradled the mirror as Mina began to scream at the Pixie.

"No, Ever, it's you who don't understand! You have Nix! Brody has Nan! What do I have?! I have a child that will never know it's father, congrats on reminding me I have no chance in the world to ever have a moment of happiness!" Mina fled the room with Ever shouting for her. Teague recognized the halls and rooms Mina ran through before his Grimm, his sweet seiren, came to a halt in the attic of the Grimm mansion. That's when Teague witnessed a true seiren tantrum. She began to destroy every object that she got her hands on. After a grand total of four lamps, six portraits of previous Grimms who had owned the home, an antique easel, and a few tea sets, Mina collapsed in tears in an armchair.

"Oh, Mina… Please, don't cry…" Teague said softly as he touched the reflection of her hair, zooming the reflection into to encompass her face. Suddenly she looked startled.

"Teague?" She whispered quietly. Suddenly her voice became frightened, "Teague, I can explain!" She shouted frantically. Teague was dumbfounded, could she hear him through the Mirror? Teague decided to test his theory out.

"Mina, there's nothing to explain. I only want to know why you hid it, why you tried to set me up with a woman who had no interest in becoming a fate." Teague said softly Mina sniffled and looked down at her bare feet. The thought briefly amused Teague of the human phrase "Barefoot and pregnant" before he heard Mina sigh.

"I figured you were happy and that nothing I could do would make you happy since I basically ruined your life for several hundred years…." Mina's voice trailed off as she looked down.

"And?" Teague prompted softly. Mina frowned.

"I also figured that there were bigger things for you to worry about than a half human half fae freak like me… And said freak who happens to be pregnant with your child." At her words Teague nearly dropped the mirror in shock once again as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Is it true?" Teague's voice was soft with emotion, somewhere in the back of his mind he had suspected it, but to hear Mina say it brought tears to his eyes, "It's really… my child?" Mina burst into tears again covering her face with her hands. Teague set the mirror down before he waved a hand and opened a temporary gate to the Human plane. Stepping through Teague found himself in the attic of the Grimm mansion, Mina fast asleep in the armchair, having cried herself to sleep.

It finally hit Teague like a ton of bricks as he picked her up as gently as he could; he had been in love with his little Seiren Grimm for hundreds of his fae years. She must have just recently fallen for him, whichever the truth was but the answer was the same for him: he had to marry the fragile but strong woman in his arms. It took some doing, but Teague managed to get Mina back to her room, tucking her in gently with a kiss to her forehead.

"What the flying pixie sticks are you doing here?" The deadly quiet voice of Ever asked as Teague turned around to leave the room. Teague paled, he never expected the icy welcome from the pixie as he motioned Ever from the room. Ever stood firm, "You leave this room, and the others will more than likely try to rip your head off. I will do nothing to stop them unless you explain yourself." Teague sighed.

"Truthfully? Avana committed suicide, I found Mina's mirror in my study and decided to try to figure out why she just… Suddenly disappeared from the face of the planes. When I had held her captive she tricked me and was barely able to remove the shard from my heart before she disappeared." To prove his point he swiped a hand over the patch of his tunic over his heart to reveal not just one, but two scars. When Ever's eyes went wide at the sight he molded the fabric back in place with a snap of his fingers before he looked to Mina, "I heard your argument, through the mirror, and watched her attempt to destroy the contents of the attic. Thought I wasn't physically there, I found out I could speak to her through the mirror… She told me she is pregnant… With my child… I understand that she was terrified that I would hate her or try to hurt her… I had my suspicions when I had originally kidnapped her, but every time I had tried to find out she had blew me off. You know the laws of the royals as well as any other royal fae… Her being pregnant… Technically makes her my wife…" Teague said slowly as he looked to Mina's sleeping form, "I was stupid enough to let her go, to think that there was nothing there… I refuse to force her to come back. But if she needs me, all she has to do is call for me…" Teague then looked Ever in the eye, "Please, take care of her, I won't be able to stand it if I lose her…" Teague said softly before he opened a gate and disappeared through it. Ever stared for a moment before three words escaped her.

"I promise, Teague."

A few days later Mina sat at the table in the kitchen stirring the coffee concoction that Ever had invented that combined several candies and coffee. She stared miserably into the dark brown liquid that popped from the occasional poprock.

"Mina, what's on your mind?" Ever asked frowning slightly.

"Teague, why did he just… Put me to bed and leave like you said he did?" Mina asked. She had been crying for days, her emotions were a mess and a half, and nothing Ever said could change it.

"He told me that Avana had committed suicide and that he had suspected that you had been pregnant, but he had wanted to hear it from you. There is something you should know… About Fae royalty…" Ever hesitated, under Teague's request she had refrained from telling Mina about the Fae laws, but she figured she now had to. Mina gave Ever a curious look, "If a royal couple conceive, they're unofficially married, a fertile mated pair. Since through your mother you have Royal Seiren blood, as much as I hate to say it you aren't as exempt from it as you may want to be." Mina paled at her words, "Teague doesn't want to force you to go back to the Fae plane, but there is a chance that he needs you as much as you need him. In fact, I know he needs you. You managed to get pregnant with Teague's child, as well as you made it through the maze. You passed everything to come back to him and you even saved his life, risking your own and the baby's to do so." Mina gave a look of horror as Ever hesitated again.

"I never wanted this to happen Ever… I had hoped that you or someone else would have taken his affection by now…" Minaa mumbled quietly. Ever gave a laugh.

"Oh, Mina, it never works like that… Besides… you and Teague were made for one another, if you can't see that then you're really blind…" Ever grinned causing Mina to sigh.

"So, what do I do then?" Mina asked frowning.

"How about you tell me you love me and come over here to kiss me…" Teague's voice said from behind Mina. Mina knocked her chair backward as she yelped loudly in surprise. Ever giggled.

"This isn't funny!" Mina screeched before she glared at Teague. Teague grinned and held his arms wide as if he were attempting to show that he meant what he said, "Over my dead body, you jerk." Mina said as she marched toward him and attempted to push past him. When Teague refused to let her pass, and attempted to playfully kiss her; Mina then rounded on him and kicked him squarely in the Royal Family Jewels. Teague curled into himself with a surprised look of horror before his pregnant little Grimm marched off while the prince was left to deal with what was left of his tattered pride.

Mina attempted to forget what Ever had told her over the course of the next few days but unfortunately, it all came back to the same conclusion. Not only did Mina realize that she belonged with Teague but she realized that there was legitimately no other course of action since she was indeed carrying Teague's child. Teague hadn't tried to pop up again, though Mina supposed it had something to do with the fact Mina had indeed kicked him in the balls. Mina frowned at the seam ripper in her hand and shifted it from one hand to another.

"Mina?" came Teague's voice from out of thin air. She sighed still looking to the seam ripper.

"What, Teague." Mina practically growled, realizing Teague was probably using the Mirror to spy on her and listen in on her rants and raves.

"I just wanted to apologize for the last two times we saw one another and extend an invitation for you to visit for a little bit…" Teague's voice was slow and careful as if he was choosing his words wisely.

"I'll think about it." Mina said moodily. She heard Teague sigh.

"Listen, Mina… I know you still hate me… But… I'm willing to compromise for the sake of the baby…" Teague said softly as if he were afraid of being overheard, "I won't be able to find a queen anyway, the least I can do is make sure our child knows I care…" Teague's voice sounded uncomfortable. Mina gave a snort.

"You, caring about anything is an oxymoron." Mina replied acidly.

"Ow, my pride… As if I thought it couldn't be damaged any more." Teague said almost in amusement, "I care about you, Mina… and I happen to care about our child…"

"That's past tense, Teague." Mina countered. There was silence for several moments before Teague appeared in Mina's doorway, leaning casually against it. The blazing fury in his eyes could have been easily fooled by his stance if Mina didn't know Teague better than she did.

"Really?" Teague gracefully… Peeled, as it appeared to Mina, himself from the wall as he walked toward her, "You honestly think anything I feel for you is in the past?" Teague was furious, she could tell by his tone. However, Mina wasn't about to cower in fear from the newly crowned Fae King.

"In all honesty, yes. I believe the only reason you're so much as giving me a second glance is because I wound up pregnant. If you think I wanted this, you're nothing more than an egomania-" Mina had begun to shout before Teague grabbed Mina about the waist and by the hair, forcing his lips to hers. He poured his emotion into the kiss, the loneliness, sadness, and anger he felt at the fact she doubted him, but he also poured all the love he felt for her and their child into the kiss as well. When Teague broke the kiss he looked her in the eyes, stormy dark blue meeting brown and gold.

"You're infuriating, my love, but I will prove it to you however I can." Teague told her while Mina merely stared into his eyes. Teague transported them to the Fae plane without another word, to the tower of fates where he finally released his grip on her. "I asked you hundreds of my years ago if you would stay with me, if you would rule beside me… You told me then, that you would. It's time to seize the day, I want nobody else by my side, I would rather die than spend another day without you." Teague said holding his hand out to her as he backed away from her, hoping she would follow. Mina instead stared behind him, toward the door that had led to the maze.

"That's very touching, Teague, but there's no way that our people would accept a Grimm as queen." A snidely familiar voice sneered from behind Teague. Teague spun around to find Analora standing in the doorway where Mina was gawking at. Instinctively, Teague backed toward Mina his rams slightly spread as if he intended on protecting Mina from the Gnome Princess.

"The hell do you want?" Teague hissed as he felt Mina pressed against his back. Analora giggled.

"I want to keep you from making a mistake Teague. She tried to kill you when she removed the shard from your heart, and from a glance I can tell you she's probably told you a lie about being pregnant in order to gain your affection." Analora smiled in a nasty way almost as if she were sneering at Mina.

"I will decide what is a mistake or not. You would always be a mistake if I were considering any offer you could ever make me." Teague said as he felt a small movement against the small of his back. Shock registered on his face as he lowered a hand behind himself to touch Mina's engorged belly with a tentative touch. He felt the same movement against his palm. Teague momentarily forgot that he was facing against Analora and turned to face Mina who was looking fearfully at Teague as if trying to gage his reaction. "The baby…" Teague mumbled softly in wonder. Mina seemed to hyperventilate for a moment, looking from Teague to Analora and back to Teague.

"He… Has been… Moving… For almost a month now…" Mina informed Teague as Teague's eyes went wide, his hands freely roaming her belly in wonder. Mina locked eyes with Analora who happened to be shaking in fury.

"She's lying to you Teague." Analora said, her voice portraying a faux calm. Teague ignored Analora as he looked to Mina's eyes, searching them in wonder almost like he was at a loss.

"A … Son?" Teague questioned, Mina swallowed looking between Analora and Teague.

"Y-Y-Yes… I found out… The last time… you visited… Ever… Made me see a doctor…" Mina was barely breathing as she spoke, Analora's fury was barely being contained.

"It's a LIE, it's a glamour, a decent one, but one none the less, you're being tricked again." Analora hissed moments before she drew a dagger similar to the dagger of Erjad from a fold in her dress. Mina shrieked in terror throwing Teague to the ground, stepping forward to meet the dagger straight to the belly as the Gnome attacked with all her strength. Teague gave a roar of fury himself as he hit the ground. "If I can't have him, then neither can you." Analora hissed as she gave the dagger a twist. Mina screamed before Analora threw her to the ground, pulling the dagger from Mina as Mina fell. Teague summoned a blast of his power and aimed it to Analora as she approached. He managed to catch her off balance and knocked her through the very same window he had knocked Mina through in the same manner. Only Analora didn't have the luxury of the seam ripper, falling to her death.

Teague scrambled to Mina who lay on her side, a pool of crimson blood spreading out and becoming larger with each second. He gently rolled her onto her back before his eyes widened in shock at where she had been stabbed.

"Teague…" Mina gasped, coughing blood as she struggled to breathe.

"Mina, please, hold on…" Teague shook as he attempted to assess the damage.

"I'm… Sorry…" Mina gasped a flow of red bubbling from the corner of her mouth, "It's… Too… Late…" Mina feebly lifted her hand. Teague took it in his own and nuzzled it against his cheek, Tears flowing down his face.

"You're going to be okay Mina…" Teague told her as he attempted to heal the wound which was resisting magical assistance.

"Teague… I… Love… You… Pl-please… Forgive… Me…" Mina struggled to speak now and Teague could only watch helplessly as the love of his life lay dying in his arms.

"Don't do this Mina… I waited hundreds of years for you… You can't die…" Teague sobbed as he watched the light leave Mina's eyes and the hand against his cheek went cold and fell from his grasp. Teague sat in misery before he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Teague…" A familiar voice said in his ear, "Please… Forgive us… Tobias and I loved you very much… We will always be with you in your heart…" Teague stood and spun around to see a rather transparent version of Mina in her full seiren glory holding a small bundle to her chest. A bittersweet smile was on her face.

"Mina…" Teague said softly before She shook her head.

"I'm only here to say goodbye, the Omen is granting me a few moments to allow you to meet our son before he is to help us pass on." Mina said sadly. Teague looked to the bundle, tears building again.

"This isn't fair." Teague practically choked.

"I know, Teague… But enough nonsense, say hello to your son, Tobias…" Mina uncovered the child in the ghostly bundle before holding him on her hip. He had Teague's eyes and Mina's hair, silver seiren markings marked his transparent form. Teague managed a small prideful smile, with tears falling down his face once again. The child reached out a hand which Teague reached out to touch only for his own to pass through the tiny transparent hand. Teague choked on a sob before he looked his deceased son in the eye.

"Hey little buddy…" Teague said causing the little boy to smile, "Take care of your mother, Tobias… I love you both…" Teague said just as Mina and Tobias disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

So, I'm happy. Anger averted and turned productive. WOOT! Now to bed and all that Jazz.

Review… Review and you shall receive.

P.S. I _**LOVE**_ Sad endings :D

P.P.S. I work nights, so this is written in what little time I have between sleep, work, and family. So enjoy.

In Loving Memory of AGW, Mommy loves you little man.


	3. Just Say Yes

So, I'm going to apologize for… Wait, no, no I won't. I gave a warning to have tissues ready for the last one and I know I made at least four people cry *evil chuckle* with that last ending (Myself included, but am I sorry? No, my hubby made me do it anyway). So, let's spice things up a little bit, shall we?

Evx: I like you, can I keep you? I promise I'll keep you in the closet where my husband won't find you *smirk* My kids will feed you stale cheerios and half eaten snickers. (Okay, so that's a bunch of bull all in itself. I do apologize you got the feels from hell from the last installment, but you will more than likely forgive me with this one as it's a little… Fluffy? *smirk*)

TheArtistNextDoor: D'awwww, thank you. Your comment actually tugs at my feel strings. AGW was my husband's and mine's first child we lost three months into the pregnancy, so the fact you acknowledged him (or rather referred to the fact I mentioned him) makes me very bitersweetly happy. (AGW actually stands for Andrew Graven and of course W is for our last name.)

Guest: Haha, sadly it doesn't bother me as much as people wanted it to. But if you would like a copy that has the lyrics in it, PM me and I will be happy to e-mail it to you! Also, Avenged Sevenfold is sexy as fuck… they make me happy… Wait, did I say that out loud?

Heywassaphelloo: *evil laughter* good, mixed emotions make me happy! I'm flattered you think I'm a good writer! Oh goodness, can I keep you always? You and Evx make me smile with your reviews! :D

Opening Notes: Sooo, I'm putting the fic that was supposed to go here on hold because it's going to be longer than I expected. (Page wise, plus it's set to "Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm, so… you do the math… it may get a solo delio if I feel like it…) On the UPSIDE! I will be typing a oneshot to go here that is going with a song that is one that means quite a bit to me. I hope you enjoy~ Just say Yes is owned by Snow Patrol, be jelly, be very jelly…

ALSO! Last installment really got to me especially since it's been over a year since we lost our son, five years since we lost my father... SO! I'm going to Cheer You guys up, I hope… -RKK

 _ **Just Say Yes**_

Mina hefted a sigh as she watched briefly as Nan and Brody began to swap spit on her porch. She pushed pat Ever and Nix before she went to her room. She needed to have some time to herself. She frowned as she sat on the edge of her bed, using a trick she picked up from Teague to shut her door with Fae Magic. She looked to the hardwood floor that just so happened to be spotless as a single word escaped her.

"Teague…" A lone tear slid down her cheek. She now knew just how badly she had indeed screwed up her own life. The love of her life, as she now knew, hated her guts to whatever hell the Fae believed in and back. She wouldn't cry, she decided. There was too much for her to think about, like how she was supposed to kill the only man that ever made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world. She knew she had the dagger he wanted, but how would a bargain be struck with the lone Fate who could easily wipe her off the face of the planes without even breaking a sweat. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to reason with him.

 _Sure, Reason with Teague. That's an oxymoron in itself…_ Mina bitterly thought as she went to her bedside table and retrieved the dagger. She weighed the dagger carefully in her hands, debating on what to do with it. She had a vague idea of plunging it into her own chest and even had the broken tip resting against the bare skin of her breast that peeked out from under her black tanktop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… there's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world, t'would be a shame to ruin such a pair." A smooth male voice said from behind her. Mina turned around suddenly, stumbling back onto her bed and dropping the dagger in shock as she did so. The voice chuckled as Mina yelped when she realized the Voice belonged to Teague himself, not only that… But had he just quoted The Princess Bride? Mina gathered the Gall to challenge him and rose a brow.

"The Princess Bride? Really, Teague?" Mina asked with a snicker. Teague shrugged and picked up the dagger, frowning as he examined it.

"Girls like that mushy, romance stuff, don't they?" Teague asked while Mina merely blinked.

"Some do… Why are you here? First off, my twelve hours aren't up yet… second, you're in my room quoting the most mushy gooshy love story the world has ever known… and Third, let's not forget you want me dead in more ways than one…" Mina challenged with a bored stare. Teague set the dagger on Mina's dresser.

"I want to show you something… Do you trust me?" Teague smiled warmly as he extended his hand down to her as she stared at him. First The Princess Bride, now Aladdin? Did Teague have a life? Mina vaguely wondered shaking her head.

"As it happens, No, I don't trust you…" Mina said before Teague shook his head.

"No, I mean it… I need to show you something…" Teague reached and took her hand before she could protest and pulled her up and into his arms before he took her to the Fae Plane. Mina gasped as she found they were on a balcony of the Fate's Palace. Worst of all, Teague still had her wrapped in his arms. Teague kept an arm firmly around her waist. Before he motioned to the Fae Plane, "It's dying… I don't know how to fix it. You've always been so good at figuring out what to do… I'll do whatever you want if you help me fix this…" Teague said softly, almost as if he were offering her the world. Mina frowned, What had Constance told her? A lone fate was unstable? Something to that effect? Mina stepped toward the rail of the balcony, gazing at the brown and withered land before her.

"Love… Your plane can't be ruled by just one person…" Mina looked to Teague, inspiration hitting her, "Forgive me, that's my price. Forgive me and I will help you save your plane…" Mina said slightly emboldened. Teague nodded.

"Done, What do you propose I do?" Teague joined her at the balcony, plopping himself moodily on the rail, arms hanging loosely over the rail.

"You already did… Hundreds of years ago…" Mina said coming up behind him and hugging him from behind, "The answer to your problem, Teague, is love. So I guess the question of the matter is, do you want to still marry me, even though I was stupid and blind to the fact that I was in love with you from the start…" Mina softly told him, she frowned as he stiffened.

"Are you proposing? Are you seriously proposing to me, of all people?" Teague asked in amusement. He turned around to embrace Mina, holding her tightly.

"Shut up and just say Yes already…" Mina mumbled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss which he returned with much enthusiasm. When the kiss ended, Teague chuckled.

"Does that count?" He inquired playfully. Mina shook her head.

"No, say it." She stated firmly before Teague chuckled again and picked her up, twirled her in the air for a brief moment, then set her down.

"Yes, That is, if you want to spend your life with a deranged psychotic asshole like myself…" Teague said with a smile, Mina giggled.

"You bet your sweet ass I do…" Mina giggled just as Teague swooped in for another kiss.

DONE!

Bah, I'm still depressed… But I guess that's what I get, I guess… Anywho! Bitches, Gripes, Complaints? Review, PM, or pick your nose… The choice is yours… As for me? I work in three hours, I'm going to fucking bed!


	4. Angel of the Arena

Hi everybody! I'm sorry I have sort of neglected this series. Me and one of my daughters were very ill for about two months before I had a career change… It's been a stressful time for us, but in the meantime… I would like to tell all of you that all your comments and what-not make me happy, I love you all.

Disclaimer: The Arena is a beautiful piece done by Lindsey Stirling, it has no lyrics, but I WAS listening to it on and off with Theory of a Deadman's "Angel" (obviously doesn't belong to me, sad day indeed…) Listen to them as you read, it may help you understand how I came up with this…

WARNINGS: The complete introductory scene was taken out due to sensitive material, if you would like the COMPLETE fic, with horrible first scene and all, we can negotiate…

ALSO: This fic takes place in the stead of the later parts of "Forever" (Why? Because I like making Teague a prick, it's fun…)

Angel of The Arena

Mina sat miserably in the bathtub of her bathing room. The warm water would have normally lifted her spirits, but today, she was miserable beyond belief. Teague had obviously not paid attention to her normal monthly cycle, which she hadn't had for well over two months. Which meant to Mina that she had indeed conceived Teague's child. She was frightened that Teague would make Mina get rid of the child as some warped punishment. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. As much as she had tried to deny that she didn't want the child, she found that she did. Even though Teague seemed to hate her, it didn't change the fact that she loved him. She usually cried every day, since she had originally found out she was pregnant, over this fact. Without fail, Teague came bursting through the door, this time, however, he was dressed rather nicely rather than being completely nude and raring for action.

"Are you going to sit in here and sob all day?" Teague asked almost in annoyance as over his arm draped a gown. Mina looked up at him and shook her head. She had forced herself to be mute in his presence for about a month, which had seemed to earn some leniency from the Fae King, "Then get out and get dressed, you and I have someplace to be." Teague told her. The look of shock on Mina's face must have seemed funny to Teague as he chuckled, "Do you want to go out, or would you rather stay here and be miserable?" Teague asked. Mina hung her head and allowed herself to speak.

"I would rather stay, if you don't mind…" Mina timidly said looking to the bubbles in her bath, "I know, I don't have a choice… But I would rather not embarrass you…" Mina said as she got out of the bath and made her way toward Teague, reaching for the dress on his arm. Teague kept the dress out of her reach before he gave her a quizzical look.

"How do you figure that?" Teague asked as Mina cowered from him. Mina allowed herself to utter a single sob of misery. She shook her head.

"Please, Teague, don't hurt me…" Mina sobbed as she shook her head more, "Please… I'm pregnant, Teague… I… I didn't want to… But I figured out we conceived… I'm sorry…" Mina sobbed burying her face in her hands. She flinched as Teague snapped his fingers, but instead of her being bound, she found he had donned her in a soft, fluffy, grey robe.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Teague asked closing the distance between the two of them and roughly grabbing Mina by the chin. Mina whimpered and refused to look at Teague, "Answer me, Grimm, or I will actually torture the truth out of you." Teague snarled. Mina shook as she held out her wrists to show him the shackles he had put on her just shortly after she had arrived in his custody. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she dared to look Teague in the eyes.

"I can't do glamour with these on, I can't do anything with these on as far as fae magic goes… I technically can't lie either…" Mina paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed… I'm getting fat…" Mina mumbled. With the robe on it was hard to tell she was getting a bit of a belly. Teague seemed to read her thoughts because he opened her robe slightly before he removed his hand from her chin. Mina whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Teague poke gently and somewhat tentatively at the barely there bump. Without a word Teague pulled the robe closed around her and left silently. Mina sighed in relief but trembled as she noted he had left the gown he had been carrying on the bathroom counter.

She went to the counter and gently unfolded the gown before holding it up to herself. The gown was a gentle shimmery blue, strapless and simple but also elegant. Mina sighed before she gently laid the dress on the counter. She donned the matching undergarments but eyed the corset suspiciously. She decided against wearing it as she took the gown in her hands once again, she slid the gown on, marveling in the feel of the inner silk panels against her skin. Mina groaned, however, in disappointment as she realized the gown tied in the back much like a corset. She hung her head in disappointment before she whispered Teague's name. Without much adu, Teague reappeared raising a brow at her.

"Change of plans, Mina…" He said softly, waving his hand so that the dress Mina wore was a soft lavender gown that hung gently from her shoulders. Mina stared at her reflection, for the gown he had put her in was much like that of Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. He surprised her even further by offering her his hand, suspicious, she stared at him as he offered her his hand.

When Mina tentatively took his hand Teague waved his free hand over the shackles on her wrists, allowing them to clatter to the floor.

"Why?" Mina couldn't help but gasp as she looked into Teague's eyes. She was shocked to see that there was a kind warmth to his gaze.

"Now you'll never leave me…" Teague said softly as he pulled Mina close and turned on his heel, teleporting them to a balcony that overlooked fields of the Fae plane. Mina shoved out of his arms and stared at him. He was looking at her with a soft expression. Mina began to shake, pent up anger, frustration and sorrow surfaced after a little over two months of disuse.

"You… used me…" Mina softly stated backing away from Teague, "I would have stayed, all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly made love to you, yet you raped me over and over for your own amusement. You tortured me, for weeks, just for kicks… Now you're expecting me to BELIEVE that you want to make amends?" Mina asked as tears flowed down her face. Mina hiccupped before a loud sob escaped her. She buried her face in her hands. She felt rather than saw Teague come closer, she held up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Don't, just don't. I'm going home!" Mina yelled. She gave another loud sob before a familiar giggle filled the air. Teague turned to find Analora resting against the door frame .

"See, I told you, that filthy halfbreed never loved you." The Gnome princess giggled as she went to Mina and shoved her in the small of her back, "You're nothing to King Teague, and it's clear that you never loved him in the first place." Teague frowned at Analora's cruel treatment of Mina.

"I will decide whether or not I've made a mistake, not you, Analora. Go!" Teague snarled as he shoved Analora toward the door to the balcony. Analora gave an indignant huff of disapproval before she did as Teague asked. Teague turned to Mina who was now staring miserably at him. Teague could see the heartbreak and pain in Mina's eyes as he stepped closer to her.

"Stop. Please, I just want to go home… I gave my life to you because I had nothing left. My brother is gone, my parents are gone, my friends would have been hurt. I've played your game, Teague, I've served my purpose as your toy. Please, let me leave." Mina's eyes glittered with tears that slid down her face, "Analora's right, I've always been nothing to you. I'm… I'm just a game for you… Once you've had your way, you'll bore of me, like everything else." Mina looked to the floor as she put a hand on her middle, "I deluded myself into thinking maybe, just maybe, you would want something to do with this child. It was just a game to you, Teague, see how much you can torment the Grimm until she truly has nothing. You've already won and I give up." Mina lost her composure and began to sob.

"You… Truly desire to leave?" Teague asked, a kind and soft tone to his words. Mina nodded through her sobs. Teague waved his left hand off to the side, a temporary gate between the planes appeared to Teague's left, Mina's right. "If you want to leave, I suppose now I can't stop you…" Teague turned his back to Mina before Mina made a mad dash to the gate.

Mina stepped through the gate just as two words dropped from Teague's mouth: "I'm sorry."

Several months later, Mina stood in the room of the Grimm mansion she had decorated and set up as a nursery. Nan had been ecstatic, as had Brody, to find out that Mina was pregnant. Her friends had brought her all kinds of gifts for not just one child, but two. Nan had insisted that she be the one to take Mina in for a check up, as Human or Fae Mina had to know how healthy her child was. During her Doctor visit, Nan and Mina had found out Mina was pregnant with twins – a boy and a girl. Mina looked at the baby things and felt tears building in her eyes. She wanted badly for Teague to be there for her, but she knew that it would never happen, or so she truly thought. Mina went to a stack of baby clothes and began to fold them, a familiar current of power tingled along her spine, causing her to turn and gasp, almost in horror, as she came face-to-face with Teague. Teague leaned against the door frame, silent, brooding, and eyeing Mina with what appeared to be remorse. Mina dropped the onesie that she had been attempting to fold as she stared into the sapphire eyes that she had once hoped to find a flicker of grey in.

When Mina was finally able to look away, she looked down at the baby clothes before miserably attempting to bend down to pick up the article that she had dropped.

"Let me do it…" Teague's tone was gentle as she felt him cross the room. Her breath hitched in her lungs as Teague rather gracefully plucked the onesie from the floor, gently laying it back in the pile of unfolded baby laundry. Mina looked away from him once again as she turned to one of the cribs which Brody and Nix had put together for Mina. "I know you're still upset with me… I watch you sob and beg for things to be different every night…" Teague materialized the mirror that he had stolen from the Godmother's Guild from behind his back. Teague hesitated before he flipped the Mirror so that she could read the delicate cursive on the back. Mina's eyes widened as she saw that her name had changed on the back of the mirror, it now read "Mina Fates". Mina then quickly frowned, it should have occurred to her that of course the mirror would reflect that she had changed her name.

"I changed my name, big deal." Mina practically snapped. Teague looked hurt for a moment.

"It's a very big deal, Mina, you're the second Fate." Teague bit his lip, "The choosing ceremony, you became my other half then, I was too stupid and hell bent on some stupid nonsense of so-called revenge to realize that I needed you." Teague gave Mina a glance, her shaking shoulders told him that she was crying.

"Teague, just let me be. I can't do it. I've tried to forgive and forget." Mina gave a sniffle, "I've tried to convince myself that I'm doing what's best…" Mina turned to another pile of clothing and began to fold the clothes that lay before her, separating the boy clothes from the girl clothes. Teague's hand reached across the pile to rest on her bulging belly, Mina looked up to see that Teague's glance had wandered to Mina's gargantuan middle. Mina flushed in a mix of embarrassment, shame, and hurt, "I told you…" Mina mumbled defensively, "I told you I conceived while I was your prisoner on the fae plane…" Mina pushed his hand away before she turned to a box of infant clothing that she promptly began to fold.

"I never doubted that you had conceived, Mina…" Teague told her gently. Mina gave a snort of distaste.

"Sure, that's why you sided with Analora…" Mina spat as she threw the tiny pjs she was attempting to fold back in the box with a huff of disgust.

"I never sided with Analora, Mina Fates." Teague all but snarled at her as he rounded the pile, grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly turned her to look at him.

"You have no right to call me that. Let me go, right. Now." Mina snarled shoving Teague in the shoulders and breaking his hold on her, "I only got pregnant because you decided to go against my request, you forced me time and again to sleep with you. You don't know what hell I've gone through to keep myself healthy, to keep the twins healthy. I should be on bed rest, I should be having everyone else set up this nursery for me, but no, I insist on doing it myself because in the end, Teague, you and everyone else will never be there. I've come to accept this, Teague. Your son, your daughter, neither of them will know you because guaranteed as soon as they're born, you will leave, like you always do!" Mina was screaming by the last sentence, Teague could only stare at her in horrified wonder as he attempted to process what she had told him.

"What? Twins?" Teague was shocked stupid as he turned his gaze to her middle, once again. Mina flushed as she pushed past Teague only to nearly run into Ever. Ever gave a look of shock as she eyed Teague with a look of contempt.

"What's he doing here?" Ever asked bluntly.

"Beats me, ask him yourself, I'm going to the store with Nan…" Mina grumbled as she made her exit. Ever stared Teague down as Teague returned to the pile of clothes that Mina had been attempting to fold before she left. Teague looked down at the clothes, folding each piece slowly, carefully, methodically, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Want to explain Teague?" Ever asked, her tone surprisingly gentle.

"She tried to assassinate me… Analora that is… She forcefully tore the shard of the dagger from my heart, the shard nearly killed me as she ripped it from my heart." Teague stopped folding clothes for a moment to briefly clutch his chest, "Once it was gone, I was overcome with guilt. Everything I did to the Grimm family… I kidnapped Mina, I tortured her, I essentially killed both Mina's mother and Brother… Everything that has ever happened to her was my fault." Teague went back to folding, "Everything that happened to all of you, was my fault…" Teague dared to look at Ever, the Pixie folded her arms across her chest with a growl.

"You're right, it is your fault. The one you hurt the most was Mina. The twins are all she has as far as family goes… She doesn't even know who her family on the Fae plane are. You beyond screwed up, Teague… That's putting it mildly." Ever said while Teague sighed.

"I will leave for now, if Mina needs me, you know how to call me." Teague spoke rather dejectedly. Ever gave a huff.

"You're a coward Teague. Boo hoo, the poor little lone fate isn't getting his way so he's going to leave…" Ever taunted. Teague clenched his fists before he looked Ever in the eye, his nose twitching in annoyance. "Did I touch a nerve, Teague?" Ever asked, "The truth hurts, doesn't it. " Teague pinched his lips, the fire in his eyes spoke of how annoyed he was.

"Make your point." Teague snapped.

"Now that I have your attention, Teague. Try proving that you care and that you want to be part of their lives, show Mina that you aren't a coward and that you're willing to do whatever it takes to bring her and the twins back to the Fae plane…" Ever's tone was challenging, but Teague could see the honesty in it. Teague sighed as he unclenched his fists and began to fold baby clothes once again.

"I'll do it… I'll start by getting this room settled… By the way, can you answer something for me?" Teague asked as he waved a hand and clothes began to fold and sort themselves, putting themselves away in the proper drawers or closets, "Mina said she should be on bed rest… is that true?" Teague asked.

"Yes, the twins are making it difficult for her to eat or sleep, the doctor is worried that they'll be born before their due date. Mina went into labor a month ago, they were able to stop it, if they hadn't then she would have lost the twins." Ever stated honestly as Teague maneuvered the two cribs to opposite sides of the room, with pure physical muscle. Teague straightened after the second one was in place. Frowning, he looked at the blank, boring white walls. He gave a sound of interest before a snap of his fingers changed one side to a tasteful soft baby blue while the other became a soft bubblegum pink.

Once the clothes were put away, Teague took some infant bedding and carefully made each crib into a cute tiny bed without magic. Once he put the finishing touches on the cribs, he looked around to see that everything was technically in its place. Ever gave a hum of approval.

"Do you think she'll appreciate it?" Teague asked nervously before he moved to exit the room. Ever shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her yourself whenever she gets back, in the meantime why don't you plan a surprise for her. Not that I'm encouraging you to make things right with her…" Ever gave Teague a mischievous grin before she made her exit. Teague frowned as he began to pick up a few now empty boxes as he began to tidy up the room. When the room was clean and neatly squared away, Teague turned to exit the room, only to find Mina leaning against the doorjamb with a scowl on her face, her hands resting on her large middle. Teague felt a flutter of nerves causing his stomach to drop as Mina narrowed her eyes at him.

"What in the name of the planes are you doing?" Mina hissed Teague frowned himself before looking to the floor.

"I just wanted to do something to prove I want to have you back. I… I know I messed up…" Teague told her softly. Mina gave a snort, Teague assumed it wasn't because she thought something was funny.

"Why would I want to go back when all I ever was to you was a toy, something you could play with and use." Mina snarled, "Let me be clear, Teague, I hate you, I will always hate you. I thought at one point that I may have loved you, it was nothing more than wishful thinking. I want you to leave, Teague, leave me, and my children alone." Mina growled as she approached Teague. Teague managed to look up to meet Mina's seething glare just as she pressed her hands into his shoulders, shoving him away from the door.

"Mina, I swear I'm not here to harm you or the twins." Teague stumbled from Mina's shove, landing on the floor, "Mina, please calm down. This isn't good for you or the twins." Teague gasped as he realized almost a second too late that Mina was truly in the mood to fight him.

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself." Mina sneered as she threw a punch, Teague had enough sense in him to catch her by the wrist with one hand, and have the other grab her other wrist before she could throw another punch. His blue eyes stared into Mina's brown and gold, tears welled up in Teague's eyes.

"Mina, I've always cared, yes there were times where I'm now ashamed to admit that I treated you terribly, but I do care." Teague awkwardly stood as he kept hold of Mina's wrists, "Yes, I made terrible choices. Yes, I messed things up. I was terrible at showing you I had fallen in love with you during the choosing ceremony, to make matters worse, I placed blame in you that was never you in the first place. I made things even worse when I hurt those you loved. You did nothing but have faith that I would change… I let you down, I let our people down, most deplorable of all I forced you to do things against your will." Teague gave a disgusted huff, "I want to do the right thing for once. Please, Mina…" Teague looked into Mina's eyes and saw nothing but shock in her eyes at his brutal honesty.

"Why should I believe you?" Mina inquired suspiciously.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't want to make amends, Mina… I told you before that you're my other half, and that I was stupid for not realizing it sooner… I can only beg for your forgiveness…" Teague told her before he released Mina's wrists. Teague steeled himself in case Mina decided to hit him again, only to find Mina had tears flowing down her cheeks, a hand on her bloated middle, "Mina?" Teague questioned in concern.

"Why should I believe you, Teague? What makes you think I want anything to do with you?" Mina sobbed. Teague went to Mina and gently embraced her, laying her head against his chest.

"The truth is, I've given you no reason for you to believe me. I've given you no real reason for you to want me in your life or the twins' lives." Teague paused for a moment before he momentarily gave a gentle squeeze to the embrace, "The hardest thing for me was to watch you through the mirror, sobbing and begging for things to be different, for me to care enough to find you. I realized some time ago that I had made a mistake, that everything I had done to you was wrong." Teague let his arms fall to his sides as he ended the embrace. He gave a look of bitter sadness, "If Analora had killed me it would have done both planes a favor… Without the shard of the dagger in my heart, I realized a lot of the things I did to both my people and the world I loved was wrong… Maybe Ever was right, maybe I am a coward, maybe you're right, maybe I don't belong in your life, let alone in the lives of the Twins… Nobody could say I didn't try to make amends…"

Teague turned away from Mina, flicking his wrist he materialized the dagger of Erjad.

"What are you doing, Teague?" A note of terror rang in Mina's voice as Teague turned toward Mina once again, only this time the dagger rested almost innocently in his hands.

"After all I've done to you, it would make sense, wouldn't it?" Teague inquired as he held his hands out to Mina, the dagger glaring up at her, "It's not like I'm very well liked or revered on either plane." Mina stared at the dagger in horror, realizing Teague fully meant for her to kill him.

"Why?" Mina asked in a rather dumb way. Teague gave a bitter smile.

"Because I don't deserve happiness. You have so much more to your life than I do. You have the twins to think about, I'm just the lone fate that brings misery to everyone." Teague took Mina gently by the hand, placing the dagger in her hand with great care. Mina stared at the dagger for a moment as Teague gently guided her hand to poise the dagger at level with his heart, "Just, please, promise me you will take care of the twins… Please…" Teague all but begged her at that point, without warning the dagger dropped from Mina's hand and she rushed into Teague, grabbing him in a tight embrace, sobbing heavily into his chest. Teague gave a soft look of half relief and half shock.

"You're stupid if you think death is the answer Teague…" Mina's voice sobbed against Teague's chest. Teague embraced her, gently rubbing her back.

"I know, I had to snap you back to your senses, and I think that worked…" Teague mused, grinning impishly. Mina pulled away to look up at him, her face stained with tears.

"You're a jerk…" Mina mumbled. Teague stroked her cheek softly with a gentle finger.

"I love you too, Mina…" Teague muttered before he gave her a gentle kiss. When the kiss ended, Mina looked to Teague with a tinge of embarrassment.

"How did you know I wouldn't stab you?" She asked uneasily. Teague chuckled.

"I didn't…" Teague admitted, "I just figured if you actually hated me you would have actually killed me given the chance…" Teague gave a deep sigh, "On another note… Twins?" Teague pushed gently out of the embrace to place his hands gently on Mina's belly. Mina flushed as Teague knelt in front of her and gently placed his ear against her middle. Mina tentatively ran a hand through his hair before she spoke.

"I almost didn't believe it myself… Nan nearly screeched the doctor's head off when he said Twins… She also got really jealous, as she thought when the Doctor said I was measuring almost a month in advance that there was a possibility they were fathered by Brody…" Mina gave a nervous and embarrassed giggle, "Though I hope you know that was impossible…" Teague looked up at Mina, a content grin on his face as he rested his chin on the top of her belly.

"The twins are mine, I have no doubts about that. I'm sorry to say, I do fully remember that our first time was not only my first time, but yours as well…" Mina blinked at Teague's admission.

"You're how many hundreds of years old?" Mina asked with a teasing tone. Teague chuckled as he stood, hands still firmly roaming her belly. Teague gave her a smile before he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm only four hundred sixty five, Mina… That's quite young for a fate…" Teague chuckled at Mina's reaction, "In Fae years, we're almost the same age… I'm technically only a few human years older than you are…" Teague told her, Mina giggled, "I had a warped sense of logic at that time… I figured that if you were to get pregnant that you would stay with me and wouldn't leave. When you left… Analora had no idea that I was technically already married and found my other half. By the laws of the fae when I got you pregnant, I technically married you… Analora became angry when I told her I would never consider making her a fate when the second fate had already been chosen, That her running around and bullying guests I had at any given time was unacceptable… She tore the shard from my heart as if that would have changed my mind about her… Though if she hadn't I wouldn't have had the sense to come find you…" Teague looked down to Mina's middle, frowning slightly.

"Teague?" Mina asked, noting his frown. Teague took a deep breath.

"I did so many terrible things to you while under the influence of the hate poison…" Teague admitted with sadness, "I've been working on fixing things on the fae plane for the last month of fae time. The only thing I really have to fix is things with you… and the twins…" Teague gave Mina a shy look, "I have no real idea on how to fix what happened… To fix us…" Teague said sincerely. Mina placed her hands over Teague's, gently patting his hands.

"That will always be a work in progress… In the meantime, Teague, just help me raise our children…" Mina told him gently. Teague gave another grin as he stood, removing his hands from Mina's belly as he did so.

"I would like to take you home, to the fae plane, if you want… I won't make you, but I would like to…" Teague told her before he gave a frown, looking at the cribs and the other furniture that littered the room.

"I would love to go back, but what about the twins' things… A lot of the things that were bought for the twins, I would like them to keep them…" Mina gave a frown.

"I can make the room in the fae plane the same as this one, I can transport the contents to a room in the Fae palace that we can use as a nursery, if you want… Maybe give Brody and Nan the Grimm Mansion?" He asked with a smile.

"Can you let Nix and Ever live on the Fae plane with us?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. Whatever you would like, my love…" Teague answered honestly.

The End

Once again, I want to thank you all for having patience in me with this series. I promise there are more to come, I just need to finish them.

 **-RKK**


End file.
